User blog:Jasperchua99/QnA with Developers Episode 1
Published date: September 2017 Question 1 Q1) There been much concerned about the recently economy issues after 0.7.0 update due to you guys state economy tune but it was a negative results instead of positive and results to lots of playerbase frustrations. Are you guys gonna change it or telling us to adapt it? A1) We are actively working to balance the economy by analysing data and feedback. You can expect some changes in upcoming patches. Question 2 Q2) There lots of concerns about Battleships being OP in accrucracy as some state after the 0.7.0, Battleship Accrucracy is improved and cruisers are often get deleted easily. What your opinon on it? A2) It might feel like Battleships are OP but we are seeing a balanced damage and XP earnings by all classes (BB, DD, CA/CL, CV). It has to be noted that Cruisers should never go toe to toe against Battleships anyway as that is not how rock-paper-scissors work for our meta. Question 3 Q3) Some of us been concerning about the cruisers capability as we all feel like the cruiser are lacking their nature capability will they be getting buffed in the future? A3) Cruisers are meant to escort BBs and protect them against destroyers and provide AA wherever needed. We feel that for now, cruisers are capable of doing that but we will analyse the situation to see if there are any changes required. Question 4 Q4) A lot of CV players are questioning why Langley carry 2x Dive bombers instead of 1xDive bombers and 1xTorpedo Bombers? What your opinion on it? A4) Our initial idea was to make Hosho and Langley ready. We are analysing the situation and there is no change required.(edited) Question 5 Q5) Lots of players are questiong when are the rest of the countries are getting released especially the Asia server, NA server and EU? Last but not least when is RU server gonna come out? A5) We are rolling out servers as part of our soft launch plan and by doing so, we are ensuring that our global launch goes smoothly when we open servers to all countries, including RU and CIS. Question 6 Q6) Some players think the Latency is a major problem as we often get bombed or sunk by invisible planes or ships when we are clearly sailing in the middle of the ocean without enemy detected near us so what your opinion on it? A6) We are currently working on this but network latency is very tricky because it depends on a lot of factors from player's network side, ISP and our side. Question 7 Q7) How are the overall states of the ships of each nation (are they balanced against one another, are there any ships that are OP or UP etc) and why is this case such? A7) We are OK with the current balance but are constantly looking to optimise the game and tweak as per feedback and data. Question 8 Q8) Will the tutorials in the future being added more to help players to get an advance knowledge on each ship type? A8) While we can not precisely say yes, we want to add more information for beginners so that it is easier to understand the various concepts of the game. Question 9 Q9) Would there be any new ships line coming soon such as Royal Navy, Krigesmarines, Marine Nationale or the Italian Navy arh the Soviet Union Navy too? A9) We plan to bring a lot of of more tech trees in near future. Stay posted, we are just getting started ;) Category:QnA